Viktor ¿Oni-Chan?
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: Al regresar a Hasetsu después de una larga estadía en San Petesburgo, Viktor descubre un papel misterioso en la habitación de Yuuri. ¿Qué es lo que contiene ese papel? ¿Desde cuándo la simple palabra "Oni-San" suena tan erótico para el gran patinador? [Viktuuri] [Lemon] [¿Kink?]


La estadía en San Petesburgo para Yuri Katsuki había sido espléndida. Había quedado fascinado con la diferente gastronomía, paisajes y sobretodo, el departamento de Viktor el cuál, lo había disfrutado tal vez un poco más de la cuenta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber maravillado con aquella fría ciudad, extrañaba el amanecer de su pueblo natal, las gaviotas de la playa y también los deliciosos Katsudones que su madre solía cocinarle para mimarlo –y engordarlo para molestia de Viktor- cuando se encontraba en casa. Por este motivo, Viktor tomó la decisión de ir de vacaciones a Hasetsu, ya que Yuri merecía descansar un poco de tantos entrenamientos que había estado teniendo.

― Viktor…― Comentó Yuri a la vez que doblaba la ropa que llevaría con cuidado. ― ¿Ya buscaste un avión en el que Makkachin pueda viajar?

Interrogó y giró su cabeza para voltear a ver al mayor, quien se encontraba empacando un par de juguetes para Makkachin.

― Ya, Yuri; el vuelo sale en un par de horas, alcanzaremos a llegar en un par de minutos.

El japonés estaba acostumbrado a la falta de medida de tiempo de su pareja, por lo cual sólo alcanzó a soltar un pequeño suspiro.

― De acuerdo, sólo apúrate; ya empaqué nuestras cosas, solo falta meter a Makkachin en la caja y llamar a un taxi, ¿Podrás con eso? ―Volvió a preguntarle, cerrando la maleta y bajándola al suelo.

― Yuri, confía más en mí. ― Comentó, tomándolo del mentón mientras lo observaba a los ojos. ― ¿Cuándo no he cumplido mis palabras?

Yuri inmediatamente giró la cabeza con pena, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

― ¿P-Por qué dices esas cosas cuando pregunto cosas simples, Vitya? ― Murmuró; sintió las cálidas manos del ruso tomarle nuevamente el mentón, el cuál subió un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

― Nada es simple cuando estoy a tu lado, Yuri. ― Dijo sonriendo de lado, separándose para acomodar su cabello. ― ¡Bien, vámonos a Hasetsu!

Exclamó, dejando a un Yuri sonrojado y confundido ante aquellas palabras; a veces no lograba comprender a su ex – ídolo de la infancia.

Prosiguieron a llamar al taxi, el cual llegó a tiempo y, afortunadamente –y como fue planeado- llegaron al aeropuerto con calma y tomaron el avión, el cuál tardó cierto tiempo en llegar a Japón.

El resto del camino, Viktor había estado observando el cielo mientras su mano entrelazaba dedos con la de Yuri, quien dormía plácidamente en su hombro como si fuera un pequeño bebé.

Cuando el destino ya estaba más cerca que hace unos minutos, se escuchó la voz del piloto, advirtiendo la llegada a Hasetsu, Japón.

― Yuri, Yuri…― Murmuró Viktor, removiendo al japonés con cuidado para despertarlo. ― Ya casi llegamos a Hasetsu, amor.

Comentó con una sonrisa, observándolo dormir.

― No, Vitya, esa rutina no…― Balbuceaba entre sueños, removiéndose para seguir durmiendo.

Viktor soltó una pequeña risa, removiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.

― ¿E-Eh…?― Balbuceó Yuri nuevamente, abriendo los ojos con lentitud para observar a Viktor delante suyo. ― O-Oh… Hola, Vitya…

Sonrió de lado, estirándose un poco.

― ¿Ya llegamos, Viktor? ― Preguntó, acomodándose los lentes.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza.

― Así es, llegamos.

Ambos se sonrieron; al llegar finalmente, bajaron del avión y tomaron sus maletas junto a Makkachin, quien había estado impaciente durante todo el viaje.

Pidieron un taxi y dieron la dirección a las aguas termales de la familia Katsuki, llegando en seguida.

Al llegar al destino, Yuri y Viktor bajaron sus maletas (no hubo necesidad de sacar a Makkachin de su caja, pues, Viktor lo había soltado en cuanto el avión había despegado) y le pagaron al taxista, quién les agradeció amablemente.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, a lo cual, Viktor tocó la puerta.

― ¡Buenos días! ― Exclamó la madre de Yuri sin abrir los ojos a la vez que abría la puerta. ― ¿En qué puedo…?

Se vio interrumpida ante la sorpresa de ver a su hijo junto al ruso y cachorro parados en la entrada; llevó sus manos a la boca, conteniendo su emoción.

― ¡Yuri! ― Exclamó, echándosele encima para abrazarlo con fuerza. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venían? ¡Hubiéramos hecho una fiesta de bienvenida!

Comentaba la señora Katsuki con alegría, estrechando entre sus brazos a su hijo.

― N-No queríamos molestarlos, mamá. ― Dijo Yuri con algo de dificultad ante tal abrazo. ― Además, fue imprevisto.

― Ya veo…― Murmuró la mujer, separándose del abrazo. ― Vicchan, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Sonrió, abrazando al ruso, el cual, correspondió el abrazo con mucho gusto.

― Lo mismo digo, señora Katsuki.

Se separaron del abrazo, riendo.

― ¡Pasen, pasen! ― Sonrió la más baja, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar; Makkachin fue el primero. ― Oh, qué grande está ese perro…

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, tomando las maletas y pasando con cuidado para no tropezarse como era su costumbre.

― Yuri, tu habitación está tal y como la dejaste, nadie ha movido nada de ahí. ― Comentó su madre.

― Muchas gracias por eso, mamá… Lamento las disculpas. ― Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de nervios.

― No tienes por qué disculparte, Yuri, sabes que ésta siempre será tu casa.

Yuri sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, a la cual abrazó con ternura nuevamente.

― Deben estar cansados por el vuelo, vayan a relajarse, yo le daré algo de comida a Makkachin para que se sienta como en casa. ― Comentó la madre mientras se separaba del abrazo de su hijo.

― Muchas gracias, señora Katsuki. ― Agradeció el ruso, sonriente. ― Vamos, Yuri.

Yuri asintió, dándole una leve reverencia a su madre para retirarse junto a Viktor hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, encontraron todo como lo había dejado antes de partir a Rusia; ordenado y con uno que otro poster del ruso pegado en la pared.

― Cuánta nostalgia, ¿No? ― Preguntó Viktor, sonriente.

― Demasiada…― Murmuró Yuri, observando con familiaridad su pequeña alcoba. ― ¡Oh, cierto! Olvidé una maleta en la entrada, enseguida regreso.

― Está bien, no tardes mucho, sabes que no puedo descansar si no estás a mi lado. ― Dijo el ruso, guiñándole un ojo.

Yuri se sonrojó, más no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, dejando a Viktor solo.

Viktor se dio a la libertad de explorar un poco la habitación, observando el altar que Yuri conservaba de su cachorro, Vicchan. Para no deprimirse, posó sus ojos en una esquina del cuarto, en el cuál, encontró un papel arrugado. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, extrañándose ante aquél misterioso objeto. Se acercó a éste y lo tomó, desenvolviéndolo.

No sabía si estaba feliz o confundido de haberlo encontrado.

Era algo extraño; pero, agradecía profundamente a Yuri por darle un par de clases de japonés para entender mejor su idioma.

En lo que había podido entender (y lo que sabía), Yuri había escrito algo sobre "Viktor Oni-Chan y Yuri-Kun"; sabía lo que era Oni-Chan y las connotaciones eróticas que este podía significar en ciertos _animes_ ; esta información la sabía gracias a Mari-Chan. Lo que había podido entender del escrito, era algo comparable a un _fanfiction_. Parecía ser escrito hace mucho tiempo; no obstante, había captado la atención del ruso.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercarse a la habitación; sin embargo, no guardó el papel, pues, sabía que era Yuri.

― Vitya, lamento la tardanza, Makkachin no quería…― Observó el papel que el mayor tenía en la mano; temiendo lo peor, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, corriendo hasta él para tratar de quitarle el papel. ― ¡Viktor, déjalo! ¡No lo leas, es privado!

Exclamaba el menor, dando pequeños saltitos para tratar de alcanzar el papel que Viktor tenía levantado en su mano derecha.

Se rindió después de un par de segundos y soltó un largo suspiro, bajando la cabeza.

― ¿Viktor Oni-Chan, Yuri? ― Preguntó en un tono coqueto, soltando una pequeña risa.

― E-Estaba algo pequeño, no pensaba bien y estaba aburrido…― Murmuró, jugando con sus dedos. ― Soy asqueroso y raro por escribirlo, ¿No?

Viktor negó con la cabeza y lo tomó del mentón, mirándolo a los ojos.

― Me interesa, Yuri. ¿Quieres entrar en ese juego de rol, amor? ― Preguntó.

El japonés no se esperaba eso, por lo que levantó la cabeza y lo observó sorprendido.

― ¿E-En serio…?

El ruso asintió con la cabeza; se separó un par de segundos y cerró la puerta, volviendo hacia el menor.

― No queremos que _mamá y papá_ nos escuchen, ¿verdad? ― Preguntó, relamiéndose los labios, acorralando al japonés hasta llegar a la pared, colocando su mano en ésta, dejando totalmente indefenso al menor.

― V-Viktor…― El mayor negó con la cabeza. ― _Oni-Chan_ …

Viktor sonrió de lado, acercándose a los labios del pelinegro para atraparlos en un beso apasionado, el cual, Yuri correspondió sin dudarlo.

A medida que el beso se avivaba, Yuri soltaba un par de gemidos por la intensidad del mismo, ya que Viktor había introducido su lengua, dejándolo a merced suya.

Cuando la fastidiosa falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, se separaron del beso; Yuri respiraba de manera agitada y Viktor también.

― _Yuri-Kun._ ― Jadeó el mayor. ― Vayamos a la cama, no quiero que te caigas por lo que haré.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama, a la cuál se recostó de manera provocadora, dejando que a propósito, su camisa subiera un poco, dejando a la vista su suave y blanca piel.

Viktor, al ver esto, no se pudo resistir y se colocó encima del menor, acariciando su pecho.

Las manos del ruso se daban la libertad de explorar todo el cuerpo del japonés, quien, respondía a los estímulos con gemidos y suspiros que se escapaban con rebeldía.

Al llegar a la entrepierna del menor, sonrió al ver su erección.

― Estás duro, Yuri-Kun. ― Murmuró el ruso, bajándole el pants que llevaba en ese momento, junto al bóxer también. ― ¿Huh~? ¿Por qué se pone tan roja la punta, Yuri-Kun?

La pregunta lo había desorbitado un poco; sin embargo, le había gustado.

― P-Por que Oni-Chan me besó de esa manera, no pude resistirlo…― Suspiró, sonrojado.

Viktor soltó una pequeña risa y acarició la uretra con su dedo índice, recibiendo como respuesta un dulce gemido.

― Entonces Oni-Chan se hará responsable…― Suspiró, tomando un pequeño respiro para introducir el pene del japonés en su boca, pasando su lengua de la base hasta el tronco; subía y bajaba su cabeza sin despegar la vista del rostro del menor.

Yuri tenía sus manos ocupadas en el cabello de su pareja, despeinándolo y tratando de contener sus gemidos para que los demás no escucharan aquello (aunque sería algo improbable puesto que su habitación era la más alejada).

Esos pensamientos fugaces e irrelevantes, desaparecieron cuando sintió un enorme calor envolver por completo su miembro viril; bajó su mirada y se encontró a Viktor succionando el completo pene con fervor y dedicación.

― ¡Ah, O-Oni-Chan, para! ― Jadeó el pelinegro, mordiéndose el labio. ― S-Si sigues así, m-me…

Viktor arqueó una ceja y se sacó el pene de la boca, dándole lamidas rápidas al glande, provocando más gemidos por parte de su pareja.

― ¡O-Oni-Chan! ― Exclamó, corriéndose en el rostro del ruso, respirando de manera agitada y avergonzada. ― L-Lo siento, Oni-Chan, yo…

Viktor soltó una pequeña risa, tomando algo de semen para llevárselo a la boca.

― Qué sucio, Yuri-Kun. ― Sonrió. ― Manchaste a Oni-Chan, ¿Qué dirán papá y mamá si me ven así?

Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Yuri encogió los hombros y se sonrojó.

― N-No lo sé, Oni-Chan…

― No hay remedio. ― Aclaró el ruso, tomando algo de semen que había caído en el vientre del japonés. ― Tendrás que darle a Oni-Chan tu virginidad, Yuri-Kun.

Yuri abrió los ojos con impresión; Viktor era bastante bueno en el juego de roles. Asintió con la cabeza, tragando en seco.

― E-Está bien…― Contestó. ― D-Dime qué hacer, Oni-Chan…

Viktor sonrió de lado.

― Abre las piernas y muéstrale a Oni-Chan el bello cuerpo que tienes.

Yuri volvió a tragar en seco, abriendo las piernas, mostrándole aquél capullo rosado que su pareja conocía a la perfección.

― Es tan hermoso, Yuri-Kun…― Murmuró el mayor, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia la entrada del menor. ― Esto dolerá un poco, pero Oni-Chan te promete que te encantará después.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

Viktor prosiguió a introducir su dedo índice, robándole un par de suspiros de placer al menor.

― Estás algo abierto, Yuri-Kun. ― Comentó con cierta burla. ― ¿Acaso te metías los dedos pensando en Oni-Chan?

Yuri, ante tal pregunta, no hizo más que sonrojarse y asentir con la cabeza.

― S-Sí, Oni-Chan, lo siento, no me resistí…

Viktor río, introduciendo dos dedos de golpe, provocándole una exclamación placentera al japonés.

― Eso está mal, Yuri-Kun... ― Comentó. ― Debes esperar al pene de Oni-Chan.

Yuri asintió, moviendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Viktor lo dilataba; estaba bastante impaciente, su pene había vuelto a ponerse erecto.

― O-Oni-Chan, ya no lo resisto, tómame…― Murmuró, mirándolo de manera sumisa, cosa que Viktor no resistió.

Inmediatamente, se desabrochó el pantalón, bajando con éstos el bóxer, dejándolos a mitad de las rodillas para no perder tiempo.

Se colocó entre las piernas del menor, rozando la punta del pene contra la entrada de su pareja.

― ¿Estás listo, Yuri-Kun? Oni-Chan está impaciente. ― Comentó, gruñendo ante el dolor que su erección le causaba.

Yuri volvió a asentir, relamiéndose los labios.

― Ya no lo aguanto, Oni-Chan, por favor toma mi virginidad…― Jadeó, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Sin tiempo que perder, Viktor entró lentamente dentro de su pareja, haciendo que éste gimiera de manera aguda por la intromisión.

― E-Está grande, Oni-Chan, me partirás…― Suspiró, colocando sus manos en la espalda del ruso, arañándolo con suavidad.

Viktor sonrió de lado, terminando de entrar dentro de su pareja de una sola embestida, provocando que éste gimiera de una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

― E-Eres un niño bueno, Yuri-Kun, Oni-Chan sabe que sabrás tomarlo todo…

Comentó, logrando un sonrojo por parte de Yuri.

Una vez que pasaron un par de segundos, comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el menor gimiera suavemente, disfrutando de aquellas torturosas embestidas.

― O-Oni-Chan, más rápido…― Suspiró, relamiéndose los labios.

― ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Yuri-Kun? ― Preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

― P-Por favor, Oni-Chan…― Murmuró, mirándolo suplicante.

Viktor rió, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, dándole sin piedad y fuerza.

― ¡O-Oni-Chan, más despacio! ― Gemía el japonés sin ningún tipo de pena. ― ¡M-Mi culito no puede con todo de Oni-Chan!

Exclamó, arañando con fuerza la espalda de su pareja.

― E-Eres resistente, Yuri-Kun, haz sentir orgulloso a Oni-Chan…― Gruñó el ruso, dedicándose a brindarle el mejor de los placeres a su pareja.

― ¡O-Oni-Chan, algo quiere salir! ― Exclamó el menor, contrayéndose a propósito alrededor del pene de su pareja.

Viktor gruñó ante aquella sofocante sensación, haciéndole gemir.

Como venganza, embistió rudamente, buscando desesperadamente la próstata de su pareja; fue hasta que escuchó un chillido por parte de su pareja que se dio cuenta de que la había encontrado.

― ¡O-Oni-Chan, me corro! ― Exclamó el japonés, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que, de su pene, salían chorros de semen por la estimulación a aquél punto tan sensible.

Como consecuencia de aquél orgasmo, las paredes internas de Yuri se habían contraído, haciendo casi imposible que Viktor se moviera y su pene quedara enredado en un calor placentero.

― ¡Y-Yuri! ― Exclamó, corriéndose dentro de su pareja, haciendo que éste soltara un suspiro ante aquel líquido caliente llenándolo por completo.

Ahora ambos estaban recostados en la cama, respirando de manera agitada y el cabello estaba despeinado.

Yuri, por una parte, se sentía sucio por aquella experiencia; sin embargo, sentía que una de sus fantasías estaba hecha realidad.

Viktor, estaba contento de poder probar cosas nuevas con su pareja, pues sentía que eso mejoraba la relación de ambos.

Aquella tranquilidad y relajación por parte de los dos se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un par de golpes algo violentos tocar la puerta.

― ¡Maldita sea, Yuri! ― Exclamó Mari, su hermana. ― ¡Bájale al hentai, no todos queremos escuchar las cochinadas que ves!

Gritó para retirarse con molestia.

Yuri sintió su rostro arder, escondiéndose en los brazos del ruso, quien reía a carcajadas ante aquella llamada de atención.

Ahora sí estaba en problemas con papá Katsuki y mamá Katsuki.


End file.
